1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment to be disclosed relates to a rotating electrical machine and a manufacturing method of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a rotor of a rotating electrical machine in which a permanent magnet is inserted and disposed in a gap provided radially between neighboring magnetic poles.